


Happy tears

by wordswehavesaid



Series: Tumblr prompts [13]
Category: Arrow - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordswehavesaid/pseuds/wordswehavesaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Barry cries during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrxlorrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrxlorrd/gifts), [Devil_In_Disguise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_In_Disguise/gifts).



“Oh my God,” Barry moans, half muffled by the pillow he’s pressing his cheek to. It’s cool against his heated skin, and he’s sure there’s a full-body flush covering him, every nerve in his body lit up white-hot with the intensity of his pleasure. “You’re amazing.”

There’s lips mouthing at his jumping pulse point, but they pull off with a throaty chuckle. “Thanks. You feel -  _unh_  - incredible, Barry,” Oliver tells him, voice husky and low and sending tingles down Barry’s spine, never faltering in the rhythm of his hips as his hard cock thrusts in and out of Barry’s hole. “So tight. Wanna have you like this every night.”

“Oh yeah, every -  _ah_! - every night. ‘m yours,” Barry babbles, practically glowing with his lover’s praise and desire. “Have me, take me. Just like that -  _oh_  - deeper, Oliver! Please!  _Yes_.”

Oliver’s raises himself off the bed slightly before grabbing Barry’s legs and hiking them up around his waist, spreading him wider. Then he starts to move inside him again, and that first thrust–

 _Oh_.

Barry’s mouth falls open but nothing comes out. The  _angle_  and the  _friction_  and Oliver’s  _cock_  just pounding him right  _there_  each time it just- it’s so much. Too much. It’s so much it should hurt.

And he does feel a stinging sensation creeping up on him, at the corners of his eyes. He remembers the first time it’d happened how mortified he’d been, because why did he have to start doing that when he was feeling nothing but good?

But that’s just it. Making love with Oliver…it’s so overwhelmingly good.

“Oliver,” Barry whimpers, and if the other man wasn’t already watching him so closely that would be enough to let him know what’s happening.

A callused hand cups his face and turns his head so his lover can watch the tears gathering in his eyes. Oliver’s look is so gentle as he traces a thumb over his cheekbone, and he smiles up at him, watery as it is.

“It’s so good.”

“I know, Barry, me too. Me too,” Oliver murmurs. His free hand trails down Barry’s chest in a caress as he promises, “Gonna make it so good for you.” Then he’s wrapping his hand around Barry’s own weeping cock.

Barry chokes on a sob as Oliver strokes him in time with his thrusts, and the heat pooling in his gut coils tight in preparation. His pleasure and his tears, they’re rising up in him together in a wave about to crest and crash over him. The other man passes his thumb over the slit and like that he’s coming with a cry of ecstasy, coating his abdomen with his release and his cheeks with his tears.

He’s crying in earnest now even as he trembles through his orgasm, spasming around the hard cock still penetrating him. His legs slip from around Oliver’s waist but fall further open in what he can only hope is a sign to the other man to keep going because he can’t articulate the words. There’s noises falling from his lips, soft little whimpers and cries at just how  _much_  it all is.

Oliver does start to move in him again with a groan, a little faster and a little sloppier with his own approaching release, but he brings both hands up to Barry’s face, wiping at his wet cheeks. “I’ve got you Barry, I’ve got you,” he repeats over and over again, and soon the other man’s lips replace his hands, peppering light kisses all over his face, kissing his tears away.

At least until he thrusts one last time straight into Barry’s over-sensitive prostate and shudders his release into him with a moan that sounds like Barry’s name, and it feels like he’s orgasming all over again, too, gasping and sobbing all through it. He didn’t know he could cry so hard at something so  _wonderful_.

“Got you Barry,” Oliver murmurs again, and then there’s lips pressing into his sweat-soaked hair over and over, warm hands slipping between him and the mattress to pull him securely into warm arms and hands rubbing gentle circles in his back. And gradually, he feels a soothing calm start to wash over him, just so utterly spent and sated. His eyes are still leaking water and he whimpers when Oliver slips out of him, and yet he’s completely content.

Oliver’s reached for the wipes on the bedside table and is sponging at the mess on Barry’s stomach, slow and gentle, dropping a kiss every so often to his temple with one arm still wrapped around his waist. Once he’s clean, Barry rolls onto his side, nuzzles into the crook of Oliver’s neck, his own arms wrapping lazily around the older man.

“Oliver,” he sighs.

“How’re you feeling?” His lover asks softly.

Barry shifts so he can look up at him. “Happy.”

Oliver smiles down at him, then drops a kiss slow and sweet to his lips. “Me too.”

He settles down again resting on Oliver’s chest, ready to drift off into dreams, only for his eyes to snap open when a droplet of water hits his cheek. He glances up to see Oliver propped up on an elbow while he raises the other arm to swipe at his eyes.

But Barry catches his wrist. Sits up to drag Oliver down so he’s resting on the pillows. Then, without a word, he leans in and kisses at the wetness just leaking from his lover’s eyes. “I love you.”

Oliver’s the one smiling in happiness and awe when he pulls away. “Love you too.”

Barry nearly wants to laugh as he feels himself start to tear up all over, but simply gives it up as a lost cause, burying his face in the other man’s chest. Oliver doesn’t bother to stop the warm chuckle that escapes him as he wraps his arms back around Barry, rubbing at his back again and murmuring soft words in his ear, never even complaining as the occasional tear splashes onto his skin. 

Barry never thought he’d be glad to cry himself to sleep. Just one of those impossible things.


End file.
